High elf
thumb|Elf at Quel’Danil. thumb|Elven War Mage. The high elves are a race descended from the Highborne Night Elves who left Kalimdor and settled in the Eastern Kingdoms, founding Quel'Thalas. When Quel'Thalas and at least 90% of the high elven race was destroyed by the Scourge, they split into two factions. Many changed their name to "blood elves" in remembrance of their fallen brethren, and would soon become close allies to the naga. Others remained as High Elves, disgusted by blood elves values. These stayed true to their old allies, the Alliance, and are scattered among various cities where they are a clear minority. = History = Exile of the Highborne left|thumb|High elven ranger. When the Night Elves adopted druidism, they outlawed the practice of Arcane magic. The use of its dangerous powers would be punishable by death. However, many Highborne loyalists of Queen Azshara survived the Sundering and grew restless. They suffered from magical withdrawal, and 7,300 years before the invasion of the old Horde through the Dark Portal, they spoke against Malfurion Stormrage and the druids. Dath’Remar, the leader of this movement, declared the druids cowards for refusing to wield the arcane. Furion and the druids warned the Highborne that any use of magic would be punishable by death. Yet in an attempt to protest the druid’s law, Dath'Remar and his followers unleashed a terrible magical storm upon Ashenvale. The druids could not bring themselves to put so many of their kin to death, so they decided to exile the reckless Highborne from their lands. Dath'Remar and his followers boarded a number of specially crafted ships and set sail upon the seas. By now the Highborne were glad to be rid of their conservative cousins and be free to practice the arcane with impunity. None knew what lay beyond the Maelstrom, but they eventually found the Eastern Kingdoms and formed their own magical realm. They abandoned the concepts of Elune and nocturnal activity, embracing the sun instead. They would soon become known as the high elves. Foundation of Quel’Thalas thumb|Silvermoon, the Capital of Quel’Thalas. thumb|Quel’Thalas was designed with great care for beauty. Dath’Remar symbolically took the name Sunstrider ("He who walks the day") and led their fleets across the world for many long years. Their goal was to find places of considerable ley power for them to build their new homeland. After landing on the Lordaeron continent, they moved inland and formed a settlement in the Tirisfal Glades. After a few years, however, many were driven insane. The belief at the time was that something evil slept beneath the Glades, so the high elves abandoned the region and moved northwards. Around this time, they had become completely severed from the life-giving energy of the Well of Eternity. This meant that they were no longer immortal and were vulnerable to the elements. They had shrunk in height and their skin had become a peach hue similar to dwarves and humans. The High Elves soon discovered primitive humans, but associated little with them. The Forest Trolls of Zul’Aman, under the Amani Empire, posed the greater threat to their society. The elves soon grew to hate the Forest Trolls and they fought each other whenever they met. After many more years, the high elves discovered a land in the northern forests which suited them, and founded the kingdom of Quel’Thalas. Unfortunately, they would learn that Quel’Thalas was founded on a sacred and ancient troll city. The Trolls began to attack the elven settlements en masse in retaliation. Although the Amani outnumbered them ten to one, the elves utilized magic to its fullest effect and defeated the trolls. Some elves, wary of the Kaldorei’s warnings, created a protective barrier around Quel’Thalas which allowed them to continue their magic without attracting the Burning Legion’s attention. To do this, they employed a series of monolithic Runestones. Soon, Quel’Thalas became a shining monument to high elven prowess. It was crafted in the same style as the halls of Kalimdor, with the addition of integrated magic and a lighter colour scheme. Although they did not worship it, a great respect was maintained for nature. The high elves were careful to interweave their cities and architecture with their natural surroundings, creating a truly beautiful and tranquil land. To sate their hunger for great magical power, the high elves created the Sunwell. It became the source of their power as the Well of Eternity had been in Kalimdor. This was accomplished 3,900 years before Warcraft I. New World Patterns and the Thallassian Kingdom left|thumb|High Elves gearing for war.For nearly four thousand years, the high elves remained relatively at peace. But while the elves established their nation, the Amani trolls plotted their next assault. 2,800 years before Warcraft I, they unleashed it upon the high elves. The Troll Wars ignited. Suffering loss after loss, the high elves turned to the united humans of Arathi for support. The two formed a military alliance in exchange for the instruction of 100 humans in arcane magic. United, they crushed the Amani. They have cultivated this alliance ever since. The high elves also established relations with the Ironforge Dwarves to the far south, when the human nations of Gilneas and Alterac encountered them more than a thousand years later. The two races had no special bond and tended to distrust one another. When allied, it was through their common ties to humanity. Yet 230 years before Warcraft I, the Dwarven race split into three factions (See War of the Three Hammers). The Wildhammers desired to open up trade with the high elves, considered taboo at the time, and would serve as one of the catalysts for their war. When it ended, the Wildhammer Dwarves became close allies to the high elves. The two races were united through a mutual appreciation for nature and other cultural similarities. They would soon become each other’s closest friends within the alliance. War and the Fall of Quel’Thalas thumb|High elves fought the Orcs in the Second War. thumb|They fought the Scourge in the Third. thumb|Death of Sylvanas. Peace in Quel’Thalas continued until the Second War. The Orcish Horde came through a portal from the world of Draenor at the advent of the First War, and defeated the Kingdom of Stormwind. They then brought Ogres into Azeroth, and allied with the Goblins and Forest Trolls, turning their sights on the north. When humanity proposed an alliance of their seven nations, the Wildhammer and Ironforge dwarves, the gnomes and the high elves, the elves were honour-bound to join it due to their ancestral connection with Arathi. Under Anasterian Sunstrider, they were the least enthusiastic of the alliance and only put forth only a token army. However, the orcs’ northern campaign managed to burn down the borderlands of Quel’Thalas, slaughtering many high elves in the process. This enraged Silvermoon, which promptly pledged its full support to the war. The Horde eventually splintered under internal political pressure, and the alliance charged southwards to crush it. The Second War was won. In the aftermath, the high elves blamed the human’s poor leadership for the burning of their forests. King Terenas of Lordaeron reminded them that nothing of Quel’Thalas would have remained if not for the hundreds of humans that gave their lives to defend it, but nevertheless, the high elves abandoned the alliance. Years later, the Scourge came forth. Its commander, Arthas, obliterated the leading nation of Lordaeron and then turned their sights on Quel’Thalas. Their goal was to revive a human man named Kel'Thuzad, who could summon the demon-lord Archimonde into Azeroth. To do this, they required a source of considerable ley magic, and chose the Sunwell. The high elves were still recovering from their grievous injuries at the hands of the horde, but faced the Scourge in battle regardless. This time, there would be no human army to rescue them. The high elven army, lead by the Ranger General Sylvanas Windrunner, was eradicated. The Sunwell was used to resurrect Kel'Thuzad, and fouled with evil in the process. The Scourge then set about to commit genocide on a massive scale. By the time they had left the forests, not a single living elf remained in Quel’Thalas. The Kingdom was gone. Soon, Dalaran, with the second greatest concentration of high elves, was destroyed as well. Splintering The remaining elves throughout the continent were scattered and clung to the alliance for protection. A large amount left with Jaina Proudmoore to form the state of Theramore in Kalimdor, before the destruction of Quel’Thalas. They would take 2 out of 7 seats on the ruling council and play a key role in the city-state. Occasionally, ships have come from Lordaeron bringing more of their people to the diverse city. The high elves of the Plaguelands, the region of former Lordaeron and Quel’Thalas, founded a social and political movement under Prince Kael'thas. They renamed themselves the blood elves, allied themselves to the Naga and Illidan, then accepted demonic magic in its darkest form, willingly to sate their magical addiction. The blood elves have actively converted high elves to their cause, and base themselves in Outland. The two factions of the high elven race are split by their differences, and deeply hostile to one another to this day. Some of the alliance High Elves are known as the Silvermoon Remnant. In regards to the blood elves, those that join the Horde and are the playable blood elf race for the expansion and those that reside in Outlands with Kael'thas, it stands to reason that the blood elves will be splintered further as those that are allied with the Horde will help in destroying whatever it is that the Outland blood elves have become. -See also origin of the races. =Population= Population at the time of Lands of Conflict; :The Lands of Conflict RPG book(a sourcebook that takes place several years before the World of Warcraft MMO), states that the high elven population is approximately 24,810 and the half-elven population is approximately 9,550, not including Theramore, Dalaran, and a few other regions, based on numbers living in major cities. With Stormwind(pop. 200,000)alone having the most with a total of 20,000 high elves, and 8000 half elves. However it is also possible that population of stormwind was a typo, and was instead meant to be only 20,000. If so then it lowers the population numbers down to 6,810 half elves in eastern lands, and 2,350 toal half elves. Either way both counts make up part of the limited numbers of survivors that survived the destruction of Quel'Thalas, as most of the race was killed off (Lands of Conflict states 90% were killed between both the second and third war). If the stormwind population is 200,000 people then it would seem both the high elves and half-elves outnumber Gnomes individually, forming the fourth and fifth most populous alliance races, after the Humans, Ironforge Dwarves and Night Elves at that point in history. :At this time many high elves are continuing to leave the alliance to join the blood elves. Other blood elves wear disquises of high elven garb in order convince more High Elves to join their cause, and for safety within alliance lands. Other high elves no longer feel as if they fit in with the alliance, nor do they agree with Blood Elven philosophy, so they choose to leave the alliance becoming neutral. In this way the alliance High Elven population begins to decline in number. :The half-elves are barely accepted by the alliance but are still dedicated to the alliance cause. They are not accepted as they do not fit in with either their human or high elf societies, and are viewed with prejudice. While they are dedicated to helping the alliance they also have the dream of settling their own nation and are asking for help from the alliance. Others feel like taking things into their own hands and leave the alliance lands setting up settlements with or without support from their allies. Population at the time of World of Warcraft :At the time of World of Warcraft many of the high elves had joined with the blood elves, or become neutral, and the alliance high elven population is significantly decreased, making alliance Gnomes ratio higher than the high elves. Half-elves cannot be seen in World of Warcraft anywhere, perhaps having left to create a new nation at this point in time. Caydiem, a Blizzard Moderator on the Official forums, stated that there are far more blood elves than high elves, and that the Gnomes far outnumber high elves. This is because Gnomes evacuated half their race from Gnomeregan, while the high elves of Quel'Thalas were completely slaughtered. She was "reciting this from memory". She also replied that, as she understands it, the Warcraft RPG game has not yet been updated to properly reflect current numbers as they stand in World of Warcraft (again this is in reference to the fact that Lands of Conflict takes place several years before World of Warcraft). However recently Luke Johnson the current editor for the Warcraft RPG believes that the 200,000 population of Stormwind is a typo, and should be read 20,000. If this is the case it drastically lowers the numbers of both high elves, and half elves during the time when the book takes place to approximately 6,810 high elves, and 2350 half elves(many of which later leave to build their own neutral colony somewhere else). This number makes the number of the half-elven population at that time less than gnome population but high elven population still outnumbers the gnomes by about 2000. However those numbers include disguised blood elves, high elves that would later join blood elves, and high elves that become neutral leaving alliance lands. High elves and Goblins are the only races available in the World of Warcraft Core RPG book but not in the World of Warcraft MMORPG. =Locations= *Quel'Danil Lodge, Hinterlands **About 40 *Quel'Lithien Lodge, Eastern Plaguelands **About 27 *North Point Tower region, Dustwallow Marsh **About 12 *Stormwind, the Keep and Mage’s Tower **2 *Itharius’s Cave, The Swamp of Sorrows **1 (actually the dragon Itharius) *Farstrider Lodge, Loch Modan **1 *Theramore Isle Inn **1 *Ratchet, The Barrens **1 *Northwatch Hold, The Barrens **1 (Escort Quest) *Sun Rock Retreat, Stonetalon Mountains **1 (Braelyn Firehand; Blood Elf allegiance(according to Lands of Mystery)) *Badlands **1 (possibly a dragon in disguise) =Modern High Elves= Appearance thumb|Elven male. left|thumb|Elven female. The high elves are taller and slimmer than humans, being over 6 feet in height on average and weighing 100-175 pounds. They have fair hair and skin, with brilliantly coloured eyes. They reach adulthood at 110 years, and can live up to 2,000 years before dying of old age. The high elves have shorter ears and a much smaller and lighter body than Night Elves. Typical high elves have long blonde, white or brown hair and blue or green eyes. Culture thumb|Elven Rangers. left|thumb|Fun Fact: High Elves enjoy hot wine in Winter. It would not quite be correct to say that the high elves rejoined the Alliance. To many high elves, they never left. For comparison, if China was utterly destroyed, there would still be many Chinese Americans, Canadians, Australians, French, South Africans, Germans, etc. Unlike the blood elves, the high elves don’t exist as a nation, only a race. Nevertheless, they are often aloof and distant from their allies. They keep to themselves and enjoy wandering forests alone or in small groups. They also maintain the Quel'Danil lodge, an outpost in the Hinterlands which pursues their diplomatic interests and Quel'Lithien in the Eastern Plaguelands near the gateway to ruined Quel'Thalas. High elves in Stormwind copy the humans' style of long-sleeved tunics, billowy trousers and leather boots. They have also set aside a day of mourning for high elves to remember the destruction of Dalaran with their human friends. High elves were once strong worshipers of the Holy Light, but this has died down as many have rejected it in favour of arcane magic. Although most still follow The Light, they do so loosely and are much less devout than humanity. High elven Priests exist, though Paladins do not. The high elves es have made significant contributions to this evolving religion, which originated from human cults. High Elf Units of Silvermoon and Quel'thalas from Warcraft III * Hero ** Ranger (Sylvanas Windrunner only) * Buildings ** Town Hall (trains High Elf) ** Castle (upgraded Town Hall) ** Altar of the Kings (revives Ranger Hero) ** High Elven Barracks (trains Dragon Hawk, High Elven Swordsman and High Elven Archer) ** Lumber Mill (returning point for lumber) ** Blacksmith (upgrades units) ** High Elven Farm (provide food) ** Arcane Sanctum (trains Priest and Sorceress) * Towers ** Sky-Fury Tower (anti-air tower) ** Earth-Fury Tower (anti-ground tower) ** High Elven Guard Tower (both anti-air and anti-ground tower) * Moving Units ** High Elf (worker unit) ** High Elven Swordsman (melee unit) ** High Elven Archer (ranged unit) ** Priest (caster unit) ** Sorceress (caster unit) ** Dragon Hawk (flying unit) ** Ballista (siege unit) Magical Addiction All High Elves, regardless of class, status or upbringing, are addicted to magic, and all have some small proficiency in it. Unlike blood elves who succumb to it, high elves actively fight their addiction and are required to meditate at least an hour every day to maintain personal control. The high elves are not proud of this addiction, and take pains to keep it a secret. Being close to Moon Wells will satiate the addiction. =Theramore= thumb|Fan Artist’s rendition, by Ado. The high elves of Theramore are perhaps the most isolated. Having left mostly before the destruction of Dalaran and Quel’Thalas, they have formed a significant community in the city. They spend a great deal of time hunting the few Undead forces in Kalimdor. Their exposure to the Night Elves has caused them to develop a great interest in Moon Wells, which they seek to find an alternative solution to their addiction. Even the presence of a hidden Moon Well 50 feet away is enough to replenish their mystical energies and makes meditation unnecessary. Theramore High Elves also have another interest in the continent. They have discussed privately the creation of their own realm on Kalimdor. The northern forests, full of moon wells and lush greenery are most attractive, but their control by the Night Elves is overly frustrating. High Elven expeditions, claiming to be tracking undead, often search for suitable sites. =High Elven Relations= left|thumb|High elves fighting blood elves. High Elves are closest friends with the Wildhammer Dwarves. Second to them are the Humans, whom they’ve enjoyed good relations with for millennia. They have an awkward and distrustful relationship with the Ironforge Dwarves, but rely on each other regardless and have common ties to the Alliance. The Gnomes naturally distrust the High Elves as well. High elves are prejudiced towards half-elfs even more so than humans once were. High elves get along extremely poorly with Night Elves and even worse with blood elves. They are direct enemies to both the Horde and Scourge. Both tauren and Night Elves can sense the High Elves’ magical addiction on a mystical level and are disgusted by it. =Combat= thumb|Elves fighting the Horde. High Elves are proficient in archery, divine and arcane magic, and swordsmanship with High Elven Swordmen. They use High Elven Guard Towers for defense. Their armies take advantage of their natural strengths and typically serve supporting roles when working with other races. The high elves have a special affinity with Dragonhawks, who often serve as flying mounts for them. They oppose and discriminate against those who practice demon magic directly. High elven arcane magic focuses on frost and water, and their arcane magic is absolutely key to their abilities. =Playable Race?= One reason given for not including high elves as a playable race is that the expansion will include the blood elf race (for the Horde), and Blizzard didn’t want to have both races in the game. High elves are also very, very low in numbers (stated by Caydiem). Most high elves converted to the blood elf faction, who now inhabit their Capital city, or in Outland. But as the blood elves have been given the language Sindassi, while it's established that high elves speak Thalassian, Blizzard may have reserved Thalassian for high elves if they will be introduced. Category:Game Terms Category:Lore Category:Creatures Category:Humanoids Category:Races Category:Alliance races Category:Elves Category:High Elves